Getting It All Out
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock are split up, and all MIsty wants is Ash to be with her for a while, but when Ash goes off to Honen, what will MIsty do? It's Songfic Number Two! R and r, i love all the cool reviewers. Next one is Ash's POV. MistyAsh G.C
1. Stuck

Genkai-chan: Okay it's my first Pokemon Fic, but I've seen all the way up till Misty and Ash and Brock have to go their separate ways. I plan to ignore the seasons with may so this songfic takes place during when Ash, Misty and Brock are going still traveling. Review because I have more to come! .

Disclaimer: If it were mine, there'd be on Advance Season.

* * *

_I can't get out of bed today,  
Or get you off my mind._

Misty's alarm went off as she woke up and looked out the window. She, Ash and Brock were on their way to revisit Ash's mom for Christmas. Misty and Brock both agreed they'd want to spend X Mas with Ash and their families. Misty got up and got dressed. 'I hope Ash isn't sleeping in, if he does, it might snow and we'll get caught in a storm.' She thought as she packed her bag and picked up Togipi.

_I just can't seem to find a way,  
To leave the love behind._

Misty walked down the Pokemon center's steps and saw Brock flirting with nurse Joy, she walked over and silently pulled him away off to a table by his ear. "Hey Lover Boy, is Ash up yet?" She asked letting go of 'Lover Boy's' ear.

"I don't know Mist." Brock said and looked around, Misty sighed and crossed her arms.

_I ain't trippin'  
I'm just missing, you…_

Ash came running down a few minutes later. "Sorry I'm late." He said lightly and Pikachu came running after him and hopped on Ash's shoulder.

"Come on guys, we better hurry!" Misty said cheerfully. 'Thank god Ash didn't sleep in later….' She thought. 'Aww, his hair…it's still messy, cute….' She giggled.

"What's so funny Misty?" Ask asked wondering if she and Brock played a joke on him.

"Oh, nothing." She sang and walked out, Brock and Ash exchanged looks of puzzlement and followed her.

_You know what I'm saying.  
You know what I mean._

Misty kept glancing at Ash as they walked from Viridian to Pallet. "Hey Mist, are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine Ash!" She said angrily, 'Why's he so concerned all of a sudden? It's his fault I like him…like I do…' She thought.

"Okay, okay….so…." Ash said trying to make a conversation, the silence between all three of them was a bit strange. "So…how long are we going to travel like this?" Ash asked. 'I hope for a long time, I don't think it'd be the same without Misty with me….' Ash thought.

_You kept me hanging from a string.  
Why you make me cry?_

Misty looked up, a look of hurt on her face she just looked away as the winter wind continued to blow. 'I see…' She hung her head. 'I must be such a burden to him, I don't care about the bike, it's you I care about Ash!' She thought.

_I tried to give you everything.  
But you just gave me lies._

They got to a lake and Misty stopped, "Ash…." She said seriously.

"This is where you fished me out of the lake about two or three years ago." Ash said.

"Yep. I'm glad I didn't have to remind you of that." She turned around and smiled since Ash made the comment of following him.

_I ain't trippin'  
I'm just missing, you…_

Brock smiled at them, 'It's obvious they like each other, but they need to admit it.' He thought and smirked. 'And Christmas will be the perfect time.'

They continued onward to Pallet and reach it about an hour later, Ash knocked on his mother's door and Delia opened it. "Ash you don't have to know, it's your home." She smiled and let all of them inside. "Thank you for staying with me and Ash during Christmas, he begged me to let you two stay, but I'm more than welcome.' His mom said as they were seated on the couch.

"Mom!" Ash complained, blushing.

_You know what I'm saying.  
You know what I mean._

Misty smiled at Ash who pouted and crossed his arms. "Well why don't we bake some cookies, the tree was put up by Mr. Mime." Delia got up and Ash followed her into the kitchen. Misty and Brock put their bag down and went into the kitchen as well.

"Okay, mom can you show Brock what to do, I gotta talk to Misty for a sec." Ash said and walked out; Misty looked to Mrs. Ketchum and blinked, following Ash outside in the backyard.

_Every now and then,  
when I'm all alone._

"Ahs, it's freezing, and it's snowing! Why do you wanna talk, out here of all places?" Misty exclaimed, shivering pulling her red sweater closer to her body.

"It'll only take a minute, Mist." Ash smiled. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier…I didn't…what I mean is…." He sighed having a hard time with finding the right words. 'I wish I could tell her, but she might kill me if she found out how I felt.' He thought.

_Be wishing you would call me on the telephone,_

_say you want me back._

"I get it Ash, come on." She said with a sigh.

"No, wait!" He said and grabbed her arm. 'I love you, really! Even now, when you're standing here for me and there's a bit of snow on hair….' He thought. Ash had grown up very much since he started when he was ten that's for sure.

"What?" Misty snapped, it didn't mean to come out as a snap, it just did…

_But you never do,_

_I feel like such a fool…_

_For you…_

"Nothing! Jeez…" He muttered and let go of her arm and walked past her inside. 'I'm such a fool…' He thought, feeling even worse for making her feel like leaving and then yelling at her in the cold.

"Fine!" Misty shouted and ran inside and was in a rotten mood now. 'Great Ash, now we're mad at each other….' She went back into the kitchen, Brock and Ash's mom just put a tray of sugar cookies in the over. "Oh….done already?" Mist asked calming down.

"Yes, don't worry Misty its fine." Delia smiled, sensing Misty's feeling. "Well I'm going to see Prof. Oak for a bit, he invited me over for tea, if you kids want to come…" His mom offered.

"Sure, I'll go I'd love to see how he is doing with any new breeding.' Brock said, hoping to give Ash and Misty some time alone.

"I'll stay home and wait for the cookies to be done.' Ash grinned.

"Oh, so you can eat them all?" Misty laughed.

"No!" Ash said and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, I'll stay here too, to make sure Ash doesn't burn the house down." She smiled, 'Really, I just want to spend time with Ash.' She thought. Ash was surprised; she still wanted to keep him company after they bickered…

_I can't take it._

_What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking,_

_I miss you even more._

Mrs. Ketchum and Brock left to see Samuel oak which left Ash and Misty alone once again. "Ash, look I'm sorry…there seems to be a lot of tension between us." Misty smiled, hoping to talk to Ash more.

Ash looked up, "There's a question I've wanted to ask you, Misty." Ash started.

"Yes, what is it?" She smiled leaving forward.

"I like this girl but…I feel like I can hardly see her…." He said. 'I can hardly see Mist; you're always yelling at me or something, I wish I wasn't so…childish.' He thought.

"You…what?" She was shocked to say the least.

_And I can't fake it  
the way I could before._

_I hate you but I love you._

Misty looked down, "You…like a girl….?" Misty said slowly, thinking ti was someone else.

"Yeah! And I don't know how to tell her I love her, how would you want a guy to tell you?" He asked, using the age old, get advice from the girl you like, trick.

_I can't stop thinking of you._

_It's true,_

_I'm stuck on you._

Misty stayed quiet, "Oh….well, um just be honest and sincere. Any girl would be more than happy to have you as their boyfriend or more." She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, 'I just stabbed my self with with a knife, kill me now, I'm such a fool!' She cried to her self, a smile on the outside.

"Thanks, misty." He smiled, 'And I'd be happy to have you as a girlfriend Misty.' He thought.

"No problem…." She sighed quietly and sat back in her seat consumed by her thoughts of Ash's new love interest.

_Now love's a broken record that's  
been skipping in my head._

_I keep singing yesterday  
why we got to play these games we play?_

Ash got up and sat next to Misty. "Sorry to bother you…are you alright, you seem a bit pale…." Ash asked.

Misty looked up and blushed. 'Since when is Ash caring! Well he does for his pokemon…but me…?' She thought.

"Now you're flushed." He pointed out, oblivious to the fact they were so close now. 'I hope she isn't sick because of standing in the snow with me.' He thought panicky.

_I ain't trippin'  
I'm just missing, you…_

"I…I just need some water is all." She got up and ran out of the living room into the kitchen and splashed water on her face, feeling the drops fall down her cheeks and lips.

Soon Brock and Delia came back and everyone had the Christmas cookies that came hot out of the over. Brock yawned, "I can't wait tomorrow's Christmas, well night everybody." He smiled and put four presents under the tree and went upstairs to the guest room. Ash eyed the new presents and glanced at Misty who didn't move to put her presents down.

"I better go too, thank again Mrs. Ketchum." Misty smiled and followed Brock to the other guest room with Togipi in her arms. Ash kissed his mom good night and he ran to his room, between Misty's and Brock's. Mrs. Ketchum sighed and smiled at them and went to bed.

_You know what I'm saying.  
You know what I mean._

Around 1 AM, Misty woke up to put her gifts out under the tree. She put on her slippers and robe and walked quickly downstairs to the tree. 'Mr. Mime sure did a good job…' She thought looking at the many ornaments and candy canes. She bent down and put her gifts down and smelled the pine and got up.

_Every now and then,  
when I'm all alone._

Ash couldn't sleep, so he took his gifts for his mom and everybody else in his arms and walked down and stopped half way seeing Misty was standing by the tree….

"Ash….I may not sure it but I love you…" She whispered and took one last look at his gift from her and started walking to the stairs, Ash couldn't hear what was said but he saw her coming so he sneaked back to his room and hid behind the door, making it appear closed.

_Be wishing you would call me on the telephone,_

_say you want me back._

Misty walked up and saw her door was closed, she opened it and sighed, rubbing her eyes, 'So sleepy…' She thought and didn't notice that Ash was hidden behind her door, holding his breath. She snuggled back in her covers and went back to sleep.

Ash sighed, 'Damn, I'm so stupid, I went into her room instead of mine.' He thought foolishly and came out from his hiding place and walked over to the sleeping girl 'What could she be dreaming of…' He thought watching her sleep, Ash leaned down and kissed her cheek and left feeling lighter than air, happier than when he beat Gary in a pokemon battle.

_But you never do,_

_I feel like such a fool…_

_For you._

Morning came and Ash ran down the stairs, with the presents he didn't get to put down last night his mother was awake with coffee. Ash went up to wake Brock and Misty who came down half asleep.

"Come on guys! Let's open presents!" Ash cheered hyperly.

"Yeah, yeah…." Misty yawned, and Togipi hopped down from her lap and played with Pikachu. The thought of Ash having feelings for someone else made her feel so, so empty now.

_I can't take it._

_What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking,_

_I miss you even more._

Brock handed Ash and Misty their presents. Ash got a new book about pokemon eggs, and Misty made a comment if Ash could read it. Misty got a cute keychain with a Goldeen on it and Ash made a comment if Misty's real Goldeen was better or the keychain.

Soon all the presents had been opened, well Ash and Misty haven't given each other anything yet, but before Brock could say anything, Delia announced breakfast was ready. Misty and Ash were sitting next to each other and felt a bit nervous.

_And I can't fake it  
the way I could before._

_I hate you but I love you._

Misty finished her food and thanked Mrs. Ketchum for the good breakfast and said she wanted to go back to Cerulean. Ash looked up, "W-why, now?" he asked dropping his fork, hitting his mother with eggs.

"Ash…" His mother scolded.

"Misty, why, why are you leaving?" Ash asked ignoring his mother.

"I just, do!" She said and picked up her bag and ran off, 'Don't follow me Ash, this is the best present I could give you. I won't be hanging around, so you can go and swoon over that girl you love so much! I hate you I hate me!' She thought and holding onto Togipi, making sure she didn't fall. Misty ran through Pallet all the way back to Route 1 that connect her to Viridian and then she could get a ride to Cerulean or go through the forest, even when she hates bugs.

_I can't stop thinking of you._

_It's true,_

_I'm stuck on you._

Ash got up and looked at Pikachu and then his mom who smiled, Ash ran after Misty, no Brock or Pikachu, just him. "Misty! Misty, wait a sec! Please, just waiiit!" He yelled running to route 1.

Misty heard Ash calling her and she ran faster. 'Don't follow me!' She thought.

_Every now and then,  
when I'm all alone._

Ash stopped and looked around, "How far could she have gotten?" He muttered, upset with him self. 'Why did you run away?' Was the only thought running through his mind, besides the fact he was running after her.

Be wishing you would call me on the telephone,

say you want me back.

Misty slipped on the wet grass and fell over with a soft thud. "Agh…" She muttered clutching her knee, hissing. "Damn…" She said and looked for Togipi.

Ash saw someone on the ground, orange hair! "Misty!" He smiled and ran over to her, "What are you thinking? Why'd you run off?" He asked helping her stand.

_But you never do,_

_I feel like such a fool._

_There's nothing I can do._

_I'm such a fool,_

_for you._

Misty looked at Ash she glared, "I'm such a fool! I hate you but then I love you, then it's back to hate! You're such a jerk. Then you say there's another girl, I hate you!" Misty yelled, her tears leaking from her eyes.

_I can't take it._

_What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking,_

_I miss you even more._

Ash stood there, "You love me?" He asked.

"Loved you." Misty corrected.

"But I love you too." He said and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're the one I was talking about, Misty!" Ash smiled.

_And I can't fake it  
the way I could before._

_I hate you but I love you._

She blushed, "You were…?" She said softly, feeling Ash's warm breath on her lips.

"Yep." He grinned and pulled her closer and kissed her lips. Misty wrapped her arms around him and Togipi let out a cry of joy for them. They broke apart a bit breathless. "Hey…Mist…let's go home."

"Alright Ash." She smiled holding his hand and he bent down and picked up Togipi.

_I can't stop thinking of you._

_I hate you but I love you._

_I can't stop thinking of you._

They went home and Ash and Misty apologized for the way they acted, but were easily forgiven.

"Brock told me about you two." Delia smiled and the two blushed and glared at Brock.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Brock laughed.

_I don't know what to do,_

_I'm stuck on you._

Soon the Holidays were over and the trio was back on their journey. Ash and Misty still fought but for better reasons. Brock was still hassled by Misty about Nurse Joy and Office Jenny, and well, every woman he saw.

"Ash…." Misty said one night in summer they were sitting around a fire still together.

"Yeah Mist?" Ash smiled as Brock had grown used to their love talk.

"I'm stuck on you and I love you." She winked and went back to roasting her marshmallow and gave it to Pikachu.

Ash smiled and nodded, "So am I."

* * *

G-c: Came out okay….please tell me what u think the song is Stuck by Stacie Orrico. . 


	2. Here With Me

Genkai-Chan: Go easy and no flames or Roy Mustang (from FMA) will reflect them back at you! . Review, this is probably going to be many songfics with each of the character's feelings and such. Thanks laters. By the way, I gave up on the series when Advanced started so sorry I only have a clue of what happened after Misty came back to her Gym. And I LOVED all the reviews I got and sorry as I posted it and reread it I saw how badly the grammar and spelling was, sorry! I changed the Adv. Season a bit in here but it's better this way. XD

Disclaimer: If I owned it, there'd be no May.

* * *

Misty sat outside her Gym of Cerulean City, her fingers in the cool water. 'It's only been a few hours since you left Ash Ketchum. And you're already driving me nuts.' She thought. She looked around her eyes holding a feeling of sadness and loneliness, her sisters left to go off on some cruise, leaving Misty by her self.

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror,  
I guess that I was blind.  
Now my reflection's getting clearer,  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again._

She glanced down into the water and her hand made a fist thinking of how Ash just left her, like it was nothing. 'Ash…what's going to happen to us…will we ever see each other again?' She thought and looked up; the sun was setting making everything appear golden. Misty closed her eyes laughing, "Then again it is my fault he left…" She muttered.

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day…  
You're such a part of me,  
But I just pulled away._

Misty got up and wiped her wet hand on her shorts and looked at her Gym, 'I should be happy I can get my life back together.' She thought, trying to feel positive. "But…it feels more broken now than ever…" She said out loud against her thoughts that weren't true to her heart. She thought back to when she and Ash would always fight, she loved every moment of him, when he'd win, lose, be serious, or just be plain stupid. Misty laughed and opened her eyes and picked up her bag and Togipi, walked inside.

_Well, I'm not the same girl  
you used to know.  
I wish I said the words I never showed…_

Dropping her bag and setting her pokemon on her bed she walked back downstairs to check any messages, one. 'Maybe it's Ash!' She thought hopefully and listened.

"Hey, Mist, it's Brock, just wondering how you're doing, I never noticed how weird it is bring on my own. Well if you wanna talk I'm always here, I don't know where Ash is….well gotta make dinner bye." Brock hung up on the visual screen Misty sighed and picked up the phone to call him back and then set it down. "No…I want to talk to Ash." She said stubbornly.

_I know you had to go away,  
I died just a little, and I feel it now.  
You're the one I need…_

She walked back to her room with a piece of bread for Togipi and sat down at her desk and emptied out her bag. "…." She stared at everything in it, money, photographs, poke balls, tickets for some ships, poke food, and other trinkets. She picked up the picture of her and Ash when they first reached the Indigo Plateau. She smiled and looked at the picture closely; she could tell she liked him then too. Ash was next to her his arm around her, Misty made a peace sign and Brock was in back of them grinning and Pikachu was in front. They had asked someone to take the picture, and they all got copies.

_I believe that I would cry just a little,  
Just to have you back now,  
Here with me…  
Here with me_

She set it down and glanced at the clock it was around dinner time all she could think about Ash and where he was. The phone rang Misty looked at the screen in her room, showing Ash. "Ash!" She exclaimed jumping up knocking the chair over and rushed over to the phone and picked it up, looking up at her friend. "How are you?" She asked.

"Good, I'm at my mom's right now; I wanted to make sure she wouldn't worry about me." He smiled, laughing at her hyper ness.

_You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart._

Silence fell upon Misty and she looked down just glad to hear his voice. "Ash…." She said after a bit of awkwardness. 'I worry too you know….' She thought.

"Yeah what's up Misty?" He asked concerned.

"Will you visit me? I mean…I want a rematch in the name of the Cerulean City Gym." She said laughing.

_And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true,  
But I was scared and left it all behind…_

Ash was silent for a while, "Of course Misty!" He said and his mouth fell as he saw Misty start to cry. "M-Misty…what's wrong why are you cryi-"He was cut off as Misty hung up and fell on her bed crying.

"He doesn't want me around! I'm so stupid he doesn't even want to see me, he just got ride of me with a bike! A bike!" She sobbed, Togipi woke up and noticed her trainer's distress and patter her arm.

"Togi…" Togipi said and Misty looked up her face strained with tears.

_I know you had to go away,  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
you're the one I need._

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and saw Ash calling her again she made sure it didn't look like she was crying too much. "Hi Ash…" She answered blushing.

"You okay Misty?" He asked.

"I'm fine Ash, nothing to worry about; I can't wait to see you, bye." She hung up, leaving Ash confused again at the other line.

_I believe that I would cry just a little,  
Just to have you back now,  
Here with me.  
Here with me…_

Days passed and Misty got some challengers to the Gym, but no one too tough, she easily defeated them, getting back her old reputation. She was in the pool swimming with her Polywhirl when she heard someone walking in. "Hey, who ever you are, can you come back later, the Gym's closed." She shouted diving underwater.

"Aw but I got a special invite." Someone's voice teased and Misty popped her head up. "Hey." He smiled to Misty.

"Ash, hi…" She smiled and got out of the pool, she was wearing a green two piece and she put a red towel around her shoulders and walked over to Ash. "So, you think, you've got what it takes to beat me?" She joked. "At the Cerulean Gym, we don't hand out badges like candy." She laughed.

"Oh, want mine back then?" Ash asked.

"Is it not good enough for you Ash Ketchum?" She asked crossing her arms.

_And I'm asking,  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me.  
Please?_

"No just a friendly rematch is all I want." Ash smiled and took out a poke ball. Misty took out one of her own. "And don't go easy on me, Mist." He added throwing out a poke ball with Bubasar.

"I won't, this will be a one on one battle." She announced and threw hers out it was Starmie. "Starmie, use bubblebeam." She said and her start shaped pokemon aimed at Bubasar.

"Pop em with razor leaf!" Ash yelled and Bubasar did so, "Now, use vine whip." He said.

"Dive." Misty exclaimed and Starmie dived underwater and away from the grass pokemon's attack.

The battle raged on and soon Misty beat Ash, fair and square. "Haha, I won!" Misty cheered as she sat down with Ash on the pool's edge.

"I thought you would." He smiled.

"What do you mean Ash?" She blushed.

"Nothing, I better go now, Prof. Oak wants to see me about going to a new region called Honen." He said and got up.

"Right…." Misty was still sitting down and her smile faded into a frown.

"Aww, I'll be back Misty, don't worry." Ash said.

_I never will forget that look upon,  
your face.  
How you turned away and left,  
without a trace._

Misty held out her hand and Ash helped her up. "Thank you Ash." She said softly.

"For what? For giving you your bike back?" He asked.

"No, not that….for being with me…" She said, surprisingly not losing her temper.

_But I understand that you did what you had to do,  
and I thank you…_

Ash hugged Misty, "No, thank you for sticking around, I'll see you soon." He waved and Misty ran up to him as he walked out of the water gym.

"Bye Ash, be safe! Call me anytime, I'll be here!" She shouted and waved as he walked off, he glanced behind him to Misty and smiled, not just any smile, one that showed how much he changed and how he wasn't such a brat all the time.

_I know you had to go away,  
I died just a little, and I feel it now.  
You're the one I need…_

Misty walked in and went back to swimming, with thoughts of Ash, swimming in her mind. A few weeks passed and Ash would come back to battle or to talk about what he was up to in Honen. One day Misty called Ash at the Pokemon Center in Dewford Town. "Hello?" Ash picked up the phone.

"Ash, why is that you never call, you only visit me once a month." Misty asked.

"Oh, is that why you called? Well, I figure talking to you, is better in person, it's not the same you know?" he smiled. Ash always made sure to visit her at least once or twice a month.

"I know Ash, is anyone traveling with you yet? Have you replaced me already?" She teased.

"Nope, I couldn't do that, but Brock said he might come out here for my birthday next week." Ash said.

"Cool, I'll send you something okay?" Misty said.

"Is it food?" He asked, instantly thinking of his mother's cooking.

"No! It's something special." She said and hung up.

_I believe that I would cry just a little,  
Just to have you back now.  
Here with me…_

A week passed and Brock met up with Ash in Dewford Town and they were talking about where Ash should go to next.

"This place is boring; I beat the Gym Leader, now what?" Ash complained, as Brock looked at every woman that passed by.

"Now it's onward to Slateport, boys!" A female's voice called, and Ash looked around and saw Misty in her usual attire and noticed Ash was in his old clothes and so was Brock. "Some things never change." Misty smiled and hugged Ash and Brock.

"Some things aren't supposed to change, Mist." Ash said.

"So, we're all in this together?" Brock cheered.

"Yeah!" Ash and Misty yelled and the tree of them walked off to where the ships were, to set sail for Slateport city.

_Here with me…

* * *

_

G-c: I liked this one, and thanks for all the awesome reviews, I am up for suggestions, you guys keep me going, more to come! Later.


End file.
